They're Something Special
by TDSuperFan
Summary: So... I got bored, let's do this: Some hated each other at first. Some were just friends. Some just flat out fell head over heals for each other. I chose the sweetest TD couples for this. DON'T GO ON TO THE NEXT FANFIC. If you're still here, thank you for being a loyal reader!
1. Zoke

I boarded the ship. There were other campers on the boat. There one was pale, another was orange. They all seemed different to me, but they weren't as different as me. I entered this because I wanted to make some friends. Some _real _friends. The boat started to move. Everyone started to interact with each other after a while. A few hours later, I could see the island up close. "Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis!" A girl, at least I think it was a girl, told a ginger next to her. "Right back atcha'," he responded before sniffing his pit.

That's when it happened. I felt a nudge on my elbow. "Can you believe we're here?" someone asked me. When I turned around, I saw _her_. She had the most beautiful red hair tied into two feminine pigtails. Her red plump lips complimented her pearly white smile. Her pale skin practically glowing in the sunshine. The most wonderful thing about her was her eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that were almost twinkling. Right then and there, I was in love.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," I said gazing into her eyes. I could stare into her eyes all day. When I saw her, I was in a trance. That moment ended when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. Luckily, my shirt didn't come off which happens a lot actually. "_Man_," I thought. She had been caught by some cadet, but then dropped. I crawled over to her and helped her up. "Um, hi! I'm Mike," I said. She gratefully took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Thanks, I'm Zoey," she told me. "_Zoey, the name of an angel,"_ I thought. It took me a minute to realize I was staring. "That's a pretty name!" I blurted out. She giggled. Her laugh was absolutely adorable. We would've had a deeper conversation if the boat hadn't been blown up. In the distance I saw a slightly overweight girl sink under water. "Hold on I'm co- Oh!" I swam up to her only to run into Zoey. "Oh, you can go," I said. "No, no. You! I insist." Zoey said. She was so polite. My thought was interrupted when the girl pulled me under water.

After a moment, we were both pulled up by none other than Zoey. "Thanks, I owe you one," I said. We swam to shore to see a couple of contestants had already made it. The three of us sat on a few rocks next to a pale girl. "So stoked to be here!" Zoey said, "I've been watching Total Drama forever! Who knows maybe I'll make some new friends!" she says. "Yes, that would be good considering you were lonely as a child," the pale girl said.

I frowned at the thought of a girl like Zoey having no friends. I had only knew her for an hour or so, yet I couldn't help but fall head over heels for her. She's beautiful, she's kind, and she's friendly. What more could a guy ask? The moment I saw her, I felt fireworks. I just knew, that she was something special.

**Some people say they don't like Zoke because it's rushed. Rushed? Seriously? Don't think of it as rushed, think of it as….. love at first sight! Zoke is one of the sweetest Total Drama Couples in Total Drama history.**


	2. Bawn

I was watching everyone socialize, some better than others. As much as I wanted to socialize as well, I just wasn't ready yet. Until then, I would just have to deal with no one understanding me for a while. So I thought. A little pressure was felt on my shoulder. "Your aura is exceptionally purplish green," she told me. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Oh, but it suits you though!" she finished. Her grayish-blue eyes seemed to light up as she told me that.

This made me smile. Even though I didn't have any clue about what she meant, she seemed to know what she was doing. The ship blew up a couple of seconds after that. We didn't interact much until the challenge. I was thinking of a way to get the totem down when she said the most wonderful thing I could hear, "I sense B has a plan." She could really understand me! Those words echoed in my mind throughout the challenge along with, "B wants us to lean forward!"

Her name was Dawn. She was different then some of the others. She read peoples' auras, talked to animals, and you couldn't go a day without seeing her meditate. Everyone thought the things she did were weird, but I didn't. In fact, I found it enchanting, fascinating, _special._

**Honestly this one was harder to do. It is a fanon couple after all. So, I hope you liked it! You can tell me any couples you want in the reviews.**


	3. Dott

**GiLaw, you can go ahead and skip this one. I know you don't like this couple.**

I hate my life. Everyone hates me for what I did, and if that wasn't enough all I got to show for it was shame, stitches… and a broken heart. Of all the girls there it had to be her. She was weird and creepy. So why did it have to be her? I didn't realize I had feelings for her until I lost her. No Scott! You're just crazy. But... I do. If only I hadn't been so stupid. I had no other choice but to get her voted off. She was going to expose my plan! But It was still mean. But when I was rolling through the halls of Playa De Losers, she snubbed me. When I was in the trauma chair she laughed with everyone else. If I had the guts I would apologize. Almost every moment I think of her, I think the same words: _I'm sorry…. _

_Dawn._

I know he likes me. It's in his aura, but I still don't forgive him. Sure, he's cute... but he's a psychotic sociopath! But his aura said he's truly sorry... No! He deserves it, don't feel sorry for him. But what i he really is sorry? Ugh! That's just like him. Messing with my feelings. I see that way he looks at me... But I don't care, but... the poor thing is paralyzed. Maybe... Maybe I'll give him a chance... but if he does one more thing fishy I'm done!

**Man, these things keep getting shorter and shorter. So that's that. I never thought people would like this so much. Thank you! Toodles!**


End file.
